List of recurring recommended characters
A recurring recommended character is a recommended character that appears throughout the series multiple times. The generally accepted number of appearances is about 3 times. However, this minimum does not apply to recommended characters brought onto the show by Patreon. Recurring recommended characters do not include those that had or have a chance at competing in the show, such as Clock, Nonexisty, or Ruby. This list also does not include Lego Brick, Waffle, Tune, or Camera. Cereal Box Cereal Box is a recommended character that appeared in BFDIA 5a, BFB 9 and 10. Computery Computer (also known as Computery, Laptop, Laptoppy, and Lappy) is a recommended character that appeared in BFDI 14, 15, and BFB 12. Computer's appearance changes greatly over the episodes they were shown in. In episode 14, Computer is a classic desktop computer. In episode 15, Computer becomes a laptop. In BFB 12, they resemble a slightly less realistic computer, which was intended to look similar to the computer shown for a brief moment in EXIT. They were killed once in BFDI 14 after jumping into a vat of hydrochloric acid. Exit computer.png|A computer in EXIT that looks very similar to Computer in BFB 12. Credit Card Credit Card is a recommended character that appeared in BFDI 17, BFB 4, BFB 6, BFB 12, BFB 13, and BFB 14. Crayon Crayon is a recommended character who was recommended by alexlion05 in "Don't Lose Your Marbles". They were seen jumping happily when Pencil was talking. They also appeared once more in "Rescission", this time recommended by jaysillyboy. They were later disintegrated by Pencil with her Emergency Button. They were also recommended by TDJessiFan in "Get Digging", placing 25th in the Top 25 recommended characters, just barely making the Top 25. In each of their appearances in BFDI(A), they were seen jumping, clearly overjoyed. They are one of the few recommended characters (such as Flag) to be animated. Gallery Picture 33.png|Crayon in "Don't Lose Your Marbles" Crayon.jpeg|Crayon in "Rescission" Yellow Crayon.png|Crayon in "Get Digging" DS/3DS Football Football is a recommended character who was recommended by alexlion0511, spongron, wixxxproducera, and GaminAwesome in the episodes "A Leg Up in the Race", "Don't Lose Your Marbles", "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", and "Lick Your Way to Freedom", respectively, as well as appearing in "Return of the Hang Glider" as a non-recommended character. Alexlion0511's Football was seen running around on fire after Firey set them and some other recommended characters on fire. Spongron's Football was seen in "Don't Lose Your Marbles" while Tennis Ball was turning in a ball. This version of Football is black-colored instead of brown, and their eyes are white. Wixxxproducera's Football was one of the recommended characters in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". In "Return of the Hang Glider", Football was revealed after their (fake) Leafy disguise was ripped off. Gallery File:Picture 27.png|Spongron's Football File:Rc2.png|Alexlion0511's Football on fire Leafy the football .jpg|(The real) Football revealed File:Football.PNG|Football as seen in BFDI recommended characters Football bfb 02 rc background.png|Football In BFB Rc Football.png|BFDI 19 PNG Football (episode 19).PNG|Football JPG File Lava Lamp Lava Lamp is a recommended character who was recommended by simondomino in Episode 14. They were seen, along with some other recommended characters, jumping in a vat of hydrochloric acid, trying to retrieve Bally and Marble to gain 10 extra points. Lava Lamp is based on the real-life lava lamps. They have what is presumed to be plum and violet (and at times red and orange) colored wax inside, with a dark gray holder and top. Unlike the real-life counterpart, however, Lava Lamp doesn't seem to need heating from a light bulb, or rather anything to have the colored wax working. Lava Lamp was one of the characters to appear in BFDIA 4, however, they had a change in color and lost their limbs. Gallery Lava Lamp running.jpeg|In Episode 14 Lava Lamp Transparent.gif Lava Lamp.PNG|BFDI/A 4 Lava lily.PNG Lava Lamp.jpeg Lava Lamp.png LavaLampAsset.png|Lava Lamp's Asset in Episode 14 Mechanical Pencil Mechanical Pencil is a recommended character that appeared in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None. It is a green-colored mechanical pencil. It was recommended by AwesomeMudkipKing. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, it placed 13th out of the top 25 recommended characters in the episode, and it was recommended by TotalCustomSeries. Mechanical Pencil showed up once more in Lick Your Way to Freedom, but with a new design, resembling Roboty. Gallery Dark Green Pen,cil.png Thesawthatsawsliekmudkips.png|The character in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None Objectreaterliekmudkips.png|Mechanical Pencil's body Pencil + Pen + The Color Green = This.png|in BFDIA 4 Mechanical Pencil Asset.png|Mechanical Pencil BFB 2 Asset. Mechanical Pence-Pence.png Microphone Microphone is a recommended character who first appeared in The Reveal, and would later appear in Rescission. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Microphone appeared under the name "Mic". Appearance Microphone is dynamic microphone. The dark-grey "head" of the microphone is not grated, implying that it may be soft, akin to a windscreen. The handle is a lighter grey. Microphone has white facial features and all four limbs. One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign, also recommended as One Person Per Recommender Sign and also One Recommended Character Per Recommender, is a non-sentient object and a recommended character that appeared in various episodes of Battle for Dream Island. It was initially non-sentient in its debut in Rescission, but became a sentient character by Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a picket sign with a wooden post telling the viewers that only one viewer can submit a recommended character. It was recommended by ShinyGenesectAron2. Appearance The One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign is a sign with a wooden post and a white piece of material with writing on it. Its face was on its paper in Don't Pierce My Flesh, but its face was moved to its post in Hurtful!. Trivia *In the BFDI Recommended Characters video, the version that appeared in Hurtful! was listed to appear in Reveal Novum. *Even though Battle for BFDI follows the rule of one character per recommender, it does not appear, nor is it even mentioned. Gallery OPPRS-DEBUT.png|The sign's debut as a non-recommended character. OPPRS-SPACE.png|The sign as it appears in Gardening Hero. OPPRS-REPLACE.png|The sign's first non-appearance after its debut, in The Glistening, where it was replaced with a line of text. OPPRS-LAVA.png|The sign's first appearance as a recommended character, in Don't Pierce My Flesh OPPRS-HURTFUL.png|The sign's appearance in Hurtful! OPPRS-ANNIVERSARY.png|The sign as it appears in BFDI's third birthday asset wheel in Get in the Van. PDA PDA, short for Personal Digital Assistant, is a character recommended by lyxon, first appearing in "Today's Very Special Episode". They only appear in Battle for BFDI as a Patreon-recommended character. Following "Four Goes Too Far", they replace Swappy's place under the "Recommend a Character" reward on the jacknjellify Patreon page. Appearance PDA is based on a personal digital assistant. They have a grey-green screen surrounded by a dark-grey, rounded exterior containing an elliptical button. They hold a light-grey stylus with dark-grey ends. They have both pairs of arms and legs. Gallery PDABFB4.png Poop Poop is a recommended character from Episode 18. They were recommended by luigiluigi2020. They are a big, brown blob of human fecal matter. They are also one of the two characters to be a bodily fluid, the other being Pee-ey. In Episode 14, Poop was armless and was one of the characters to jump into the vat full of hydrochloric acid. In that episode, Poop was recommended by EnchantiCam. In Episode 20, Poop was limbless and was one of the gaspers and was recommended by SexyAippy. Gallery 56d2dfa2-fa34-4a47-a5c1-06fda0f7df4e.png|Poop in episode 14 Poopep20.PNG|Poop in episode 20. Notice how poop looks similar to Pee-ey. Poop.jpg|BFDI 18 Ringy Ring, also recommended as Golden Ring in "The Reveal" and Ringy in BFB 7, is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal, Rescission, Gardening Hero, and The Liar Ball You Don't Want when Loser was eliminated. It is a golden, armless ring in episodes 17 and 19. In Rescission, they are a recolored version of Bracelety's body asset that was recommended in that episode. In episode 20, it gained arms and has a consistent shape. In BFB 7, it has a sharper and taller design with a similar color scheme to their episode 17 variant. Other than that, currently nothing else is known about them. Coverage In The Reveal, Ring, what it was first called, was watching the Cake at Stake, and Announcer remarked they were a stalker. In Rescission, Pencil disintegrated them. Trivia *In BFB 7, their right arm is not attached. *Their name in BFB may be a reference to the nickname Fries and Firey Jr.'s nickname for Bracelety. Gallery Ringy.png RingAsset.png|Ring's Asset (Episode 17) Zoggy zingy.PNG IMG 0570.jpg|Bracelety and Ring. Seven Seven is a number and a recommended character by Cody S. They first appeared in the 2008 video "X Finds Out His Value", along with Four, X and other numbers. They were first recommended in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", by the recommender Cody S. They also appeared in "Return of the Rocket Ship", "Don't Dig Straight Down", and "The Four is Lava". Gallery 12b seven.png|Seven's asset. Four X and Seven.PNG|Seven with Four and X in "X Finds Out His Value". SEVEN1.PNG SEVEN.PNG Six playing bubbles and seven sitting on bench.PNG|Seven sitting on a bench in "X Finds Out His Value". 3C76F7BB-9F13-4599-BC11-3F7C4DF4526F.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.42.53 PM.png AF8C0E3E-FEF3-4035-9883-8DF597206B60.jpeg Sky Sky is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 18. They were recommended by krazyjordan. There was also another Sky that appeared in Episode 20. They appear above the TLC when the Announcer explains that the eliminated contestants will vote for the next episode. In this episode, Sky was recommended by jordansollie. In both episodes, Sky is a pair of floating eyes and a smiling mouth. In Episode 24, however, they were badly drawn. Also in the same episode, there was texts next to them, reading "I am Sky, recommended by jordansollie". Gallery Sky.png|Sky in Episode 18 Sky25.png|Sky in Episode 24 OldSky.png|Sky In Episode 17 skyette.PNG|Sky in Episode 20 Swappy Swappy is a reoccurring recommended character in Battle for BFDI. He appears to possess a button similar to the Emergency Button in "Four Goes Too Far" and onward. He was the icon under "Rewards" shown on Patreon, replacing Bracelety after "Today's Very Special Episode". However, as of "Four Goes Too Far", he was replaced with the recommended character PDA. Swappy reappears in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", "Don't Dig Straight Down", and "The Four is Lava". Appearance Swappy, despite his name, is seemingly a white question mark. The shading is a heather blue, which is a grey shade of periwinkle. He has all limbs. Trivia * His creator has a FANDOM Account. * In BFB 6 and 7, he holds an Emergency Button. According to his creator, he is supposed to hold this in every episode. Gallery Swappy.png|Swappy's asset Swap.png|Swappy on the Patreon page Swappy bfb 04 rc background.png|Swappy in "Today's Very Special Episode" Swappy in BFB 6.png|Swappy in "Four Goes Too Far" Swappy in BFB 7.png|Swappy in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" Watermelon Watermelon is a recommended character that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". It was eaten later by the bugs. Watermelon is seen looking at Talking Teardrop's dialogue in her speech bubble, as they are tipped over or fallen in front of Lava Teardrop. Watermelon also appeared in "Return of the Hang Glider", "Get in the Van", "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Enter the Exit", and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". Rose the flower/Crystal Rose Rose the flower/Crystal Rose is a recommended character that appeared in "Don't Lose Your Marbles" by firemoss1, once in a bush next to announcer, and again next to match. they appeared later in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" two times, one called "rose the flower" by yoshiman4321 and the other one called "Crystal Rose" by crystalzoura1. Winner Winner is a recurring character recommended by "Get W.". Winner made its first appearance on "Today's Very Special Episode" and was recommended again in "Four Goes Too Far". Winner's design predates to "Puzzling Mysteries", similar to Loser. Appearance Winner appears to be a pile of periwinkle fluff with darker periwinkle spots and blotches on its body. In two of Winner's appearances ("Puzzling Mysteries" and "Today’s Very Special Episode"), Winner has a single, also periwinkle arm extending from its body, though it's armless when their limb is not present. In BFDI 7, Winner had no face and limbs, and it had the word "Winners" across their body, in all caps. It also appears bigger. Changes "Puzzling Mysteries" * No legs * No face * Has the word Winners * Inanimate * Has an arm made of fluff "Today's Very Special Episode" * Animated * Has face and legs * Shaped differently * Slightly darker "Four Goes Too Far" * Has no fluff arm (it is likely retractable) Coverage Winner is a recommended character from "Today's Very Special Episode", and is based off of the representation of the winning team from "Puzzling Mysteries". Winner reappeared in 4 episodes of BFB as a recommended character. Trivia * In BFB 6, BFB 7, and BFB 9, Winner has no arms, however, in BFB 4, it has one arm. **This might be because the "winners" are inside the fluff, a reference to BFDI 7. * Winner may be the only character to only have 1 arm. * Winner's BFDI asset is a modified cloud asset with dark spots and colored blue. * Winner has appeared in 4 episodes of BFB, and 5 episodes overall. * Winner's recommender's username on Patreon is actually "Get Whipped!", though it, like all names, was shortened for the name plate. Gallery Assets Winner iocn.png|Old version of Winner. Winner Better.png|New version of Winner. Winners Pile.png|Puzzling Mysteries's Winners Logo winner arm.png Poses Winnerbfb7.png Whinner.png Widner.png Winnerg.png 691BE91D-2C38-4EA9-8333-76DD23691F0D.png Scenes Winner bfb 04 rc background.png Winnerbfb7.PNG|Winner gasping when Loser is eliminated. W i n n e r.png Wellner.png Wenner.png WinnerBFB9.png winnerhit.PNG winnersesfjkghb.PNG Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Lists Category:Reoccurring Recommended Characters